Drakkar
by Zero-ryuu
Summary: Mais d'où vient donc ce mot, ce drakkar tellement utilisé ? Anachronique, il n'a aucun lien avec le vieux norrois. Le suédois moderne pourrait être une piste. Le deuxième k s'est glissé de manière fantaisiste. Et il semble bien qu'il soit d'origine française... Danemark s'en arracherait les cheveux, en ancien viking qu'il est.


Haha ! Je n'aurai pas cru écrire autant sur ce sujet, même si je ressasse l'idée depuis un bout de temps.

Mais il y avait tellement matière... je veux dire, déjà, drakkar est une belle aberration. Française, par dessus le marché. Donc je m'étais directement tournée vers le POV de Danemark car ce sont surtout des Danois (et des Norvégiens et un peu des Suédois mais surtout les Danois) qui ont mené des raids contre les Francs. Et là, j'apprends en plus que l'étymologie va chercher du côté du suédois, encore mieux. Pauvre Danemark.

J'espère que toutes les explications sur le mot drakkar sont assez claires dans le texte pour que je ne les réexplique pas ici. Et que mes lecteurs penseront désormais à utiliser les bons mots ! xD Et n'hésitez pas à demander de plus amples éclaircissements si le besoin se fait sentir.

* * *

Bróður = frères (norrois)

Seiðr = type de magie scandinave, surtout l'apanage des Vanes, et d'Odin (norrois).

Snekkja est un type de herskip, c'est-à-dire un bateau de guerre. Knörr et byrðingr sont des types de kaupskips, c'est-à-dire des bateaux de commerce. Cette liste n'est absolument pas exhaustive (notez que ces termes norrois sont au singulier).

God dag, lillebror = (normalement) Bonjour, petit frère (norvégien). Le terme lillebror est juste adorable.

Les Landvættir sont des esprits gardiens des terres. Il était d'usage d'enlever sa figure de proue en abordant une terre amie, pour ne pas les effrayer, et au contraire de l'aborder en terre ennemie pour leur inspirer de la crainte. Il semble que leur croyance soit encore bien établie en Islande, je risque de creuser la chose prochainement.

Austvregr est le nom donnée à la Route de l'est empruntée par les Varègues (plutôt les Suédois du coup) jusqu'à Constantinople, capitale de l'Empire Byzantin. Si vous voulez en savoir plus, j'ai écrit une fanfic du POV de Suède sur ce sujet, dont le titre est éponyme.

Tentant de comprendre le vieux norrois en apprenant l'islandais moderne, je peux vous assurer que le phénomène de métaphonie est assez... marrant. Compliqué, mais marrant. Mais que c'est la même chose qu'en anglais : foot, le pied, devient feet, les pieds.

Pour les dialogues en italique : il y a un moment où c'est pour différencier la discussion téléphonique (notamment vis-à-vis du personnage qui n'entend pas la conversation) et un autre moment, c'est pour différencier les différentes langues utilisées.

* * *

 **Drakkar**

Nonchalamment avachi entre les nombreux oreillers aux effigies des couleurs scandinaves, serrant tout naturellement le rouge croisé de blanc contre lui, Danemark fixait la télé où défilait un générique avec un air étrangement soucieux et calme. Il ne réagit même pas lorsque Norvège, en séjour dans sa demeure à Copenhague, passa dans la pièce pour se rendre à la cuisine.

Il n'eut à vrai dire pas même un sourire envers l'autre Nation qu'il ne sembla pas remarquer.

\- Dan, tout va bien ? demanda Norvège en revenant aussitôt près du canapé, intrigué par le comportement inhabituel de celui qu'il avait toujours connu plus exubérant et bruyant qu'une troupe de guerriers ivres.

\- Pourquoi ?

Norvège cligna deux fois des yeux puis pencha lentement la tête sur le côté, marmonnant dans le vide, certainement à l'un de ses amis invisibles, un petit soupire lui échappant finalement.

\- Définitivement bizarre… La télé a réellement fini par t'abrutir ?

\- Mais non, Nor ! se défendit vivement Danemark en se redressant d'un bond, coinçant le coussin au drapeau danois entre son ventre et le dossier du canapé sur lequel il s'appuya pour regarder Norvège. Il abordait le même air de sévérité parant habituellement son masque de travail.

Même si ce qui occupait présentement son esprit n'avait rien à voir avec les affaires de son pays.

\- Pourquoi, Nor, pourquoi donc ?!

A l'écoute de son emphase spontanée, un mince sourire ourla les lèvres impassibles de Norvège.

\- Pourquoi, quoi ?

\- Le mot « drakkar » ! Mais c'est vrai, on a tellement de noms différents en vieux norrois pour nos bateaux de l'ère viking … Tu t'en souviens ?

\- Ce n'est pas ton cas ?

Danemark connaissait assez Norvège pour déceler l'amusement palpable, pour ceux qui le connaissait, contenu dans sa voix neutre. Une moue enfantine se dessina sur ses lèvres et il adressa à Norvège des yeux de chiots battus.

\- Je me souviens que « drakkar » n'en faisait pas partie.

\- C'est déjà ça …

Encore quelques secondes de son regard adorable et il savait qu'il gagnerait la bataille. Norvège finit tout naturellement par céder sous son insistance :

\- En effet, nous parlions de « snekkja », « knörr » ou « byrðingr », pour ne citer que les plus communs. « Drakkar » est une invention moderne.

\- Mais c'est le seul nom que l'on retrouve dans de nombreuses œuvres ! gémit Danemark en reposant son menton dans son coussin. Ce menu détail pour les autres avait gâché son plaisir quant au visionnage de sa série. Après tout, il _avait été_ un viking et se souvenait de cette époque comme l'une des plus fastes et heureuses de son existence.

Entre les expéditions maritimes, par-delà le monde connu, les comptoirs commerciaux et l'exaltation des raids, il n'y avait pas eu une seule seconde pour s'ennuyer.

Et il y avait eu cette glorieuse entente avec ses bróður … Voilà certainement l'unique mot qu'il avait retenu du vieux norrois. A cette époque où Norvège, Suède, Danemark et le bambin Islande parlaient encore la même langue, ils avaient été unis, contrairement aux longs siècles sanglants au bout desquels ils avaient enfin pu se rappeler qu'ils étaient une famille.

Alors oui, pour oublier ses guerres avec Suède, la domination sur Norvège, la fin tragique et sanglante de l'Union de Kalmar, Danemark chérissait le souvenir des siècles vikings et appréciait s'y replonger dès qu'il le pouvait.

Sauf que le mot « drakkar » le sortait de son immersion, plus que toutes les autres erreurs.

\- C'est un peu désolant, marmonna-t-il, ses yeux bleus rendus plus sombres par sa soudaine détresse. Norvège se rapprocha distraitement du canapé et il sentit rapidement quelques touches rapides sur son crâne. Il ne savait pas si Norvège lui caressait les cheveux ou lui tapotait la tête comme à un chien mais il tentait de le réconforter et c'était tout à fait suffisant.

\- Si je tenais le responsable de ce mot … D'où vient-il en plus ? Ce n'est pas du vieux norrois, j'en suis certain, même si le mien s'est rouillé.

Danemark fixa longuement Norvège. Il y aurait plusieurs raisons pour que son vieil ami sache encore parler la langue de leur enfance, ou du moins la comprendre. La première, et non des moindres, était que son cher petit frère, Islande, parlait une langue extrêmement proche de ce qui avait été le norrois de l'ère viking. La seconde tenait d'une particularité de Norvège : il avait toujours vu ces créatures magiques invisibles aux autres et Danemark se doutait qu'il connaissait encore quelques formules de seiðr.

\- Mmh … réfléchit tout haut Norvège, sa main toujours perdue quelque part entre ses cheveux. Ca pourrait être en lien avec « dreki, drekar », qui est le terme correct en norrois pour dragon.

\- « Drakkar » a un « a » au lieu du « e ». Y aurait-il eu un glissement de la voyelle ?

Norvège le regarda étrangement, certainement surpris qu'il relève cet hypothétique détail grammatical, et il haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Il se peut que j'ai demandé à Ice des cours d'islandais. Tu sais, pour me rappeler le vieux norrois.

\- Alors pourquoi tu me questionnes ?

\- Bah … Ice n'a pas eu la patience de m'apprendre.

Son rire mourut avec la tape à l'arrière du crâne que lui asséna Norvège en représailles de ses moqueries envers son petit-frère.

\- Dis plutôt que tu as été un insupportable idiot, Dan.

\- C'est trop compliqué son truc ! se défendit-il en se frottant l'endroit où il avait été tapé, boudant la perte des caresses.

\- Les voyelles n'arrêtent pas de changer.

\- Métaphonie.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est le nom du phénomène que tu cites.

Il haussa les épaules, peu concerné par ce détail qu'il ne chercherait guère à retenir.

\- Et donc, tu penses que ce serait possible ?

A sa grande surprise, plutôt que lui répondre, Norvège attrapa son portable qui traînait à côté de lui sur le canapé, perdu entre les coussins.

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- Autant appeler Islande.

\- Pourquoi mon portable ? s'amusa Danemark, qui se doutait de la réponse. Norvège lui jeta un regard légèrement assombri par une moue boudeuse.

\- Parce que mon petit frère ne répondra peut-être pas si c'est moi qui appelle.

\- Tu l'as appelé quand la dernière fois ?

\- Arrête de t'amuser à mes dépens, le menaça Lukas et il sourit, même s'il se tut. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien de la dernière fois qu'il avait agacé Norvège au point qu'il lui avait envoyé un troll farceur qui avait volé toute sa réserve d'alcool et s'était amusé à le faire trébucher.

 _\- Allo, Dan ?_

 _\- God dag, lillebror._

 _\- Nor ?!_

Sentant qu'Islande se croyait trompé par une machination de son frère pour être envahissant, et craignant qu'il ne réponde plus à ses appels, Danemark se précipita récupérer son portable, s'écriant vivement :

 _\- Hej, Is' ! Ne raccroche pas, c'est vraiment important !_

Le silence qui suivit lui fit craindre qu'Islande ait bel et bien coupé la ligne mais un mince soupir le rassura quant à sa présence au bout du fil.

 _\- Que me veut-il ? J'ai des affaires à régler moi-aussi._

 _\- Besoin d'aide, lillebror ?_ s'enquit aussitôt Norvège qui se collait à Danemark pour entendre la voix de son frère. Le ton d'Islande se fit aussitôt agacé :

 _\- Je ne suis plus un enfant, je peux me débrouiller tout seul. Bon alors, Dan ?_

 _\- Te poser une question pour moi. Mais en fait, je peux le fai…_

Le regard noir de Norvège lui ferma le clapet en pleine phrase.

 _\- Je te le passe._

Les doigts de Norvège ressemblèrent étrangement à des griffes quand il lui arracha le portable des mains.

 _\- Dis-moi, lillebror, serait-il possible que le « dreki, drekar » du vieux norrois ait donné « drakkar » par métaphonie du « e » en « a » ?_

Danemark n'entendit pas la réponse d'Islande et observa Norvège hocher la tête d'un air entendu, émettant des « mhmmh » songeurs.

 _\- J'aurai dû y penser. Merci, lillebror. Dan est vraiment bizarre à cause de cette affaire._

Il lui brûlait les lèvres de demander ce que racontait Islande mais il n'était pas assez fou pour couper une conversation entre Norvège et Islande. C'était presque pire qu'intervenir en pleine discussion entre Finlande et Suède, ou plutôt dans l'écoute attentive de Suède des paroles de Finlande. Il savait depuis des siècles gérer la colère de Suède, mais celle de Norvège était plus délicate à combattre.

A cause des trolls et tout ça…

 _\- Et si tu as besoin d'aide, tu me le dis, lillebror. Je le saurai de toute façon et…_

Mathias entendit nettement le clac sonore annonçant qu'Islande avait raccroché. Norvège fixa son téléphone d'un air mauvais, lui faisant craindre d'avoir à en acheter un autre sous peu. Il devait distraire Norvège.

Maintenant.

\- Alors, qu'a-t-il ? s'enquit-il, pressant, en subtilisant son portable dès que Norvège eut retourné son attention sur lui.

\- Oh … que « drakkar » n'est pas une survivance de « dreki, drekar ». Parce que déjà « drekar » est au pluriel alors que « drakkar » est du singulier, et donc il n'y a plus trop de lien étymologique avec « dreki ». Qu'il faut plutôt chercher du côté du suédois.

Danemark le regarda sombrement un long instant, laissant du temps à son cerveau pour appréhender cette vérité, avant de laisser échapper un cri blessé :

\- Quoiii ? De toutes les langues scandinaves, le _suédois_ ? Il n'y a aucune logique à ça !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était logique, statua impassiblement Norvège. Le « drake, drakar » du suédois semble bien être la piste la plus sûre, même si là-aussi, il y a une grave faute de nombre, « drakar » étant le pluriel du mot.

\- Appelle donc Sve, il va voir !

\- C'est toi qui a le téléphone.

\- Vrai … reconnut Mathias en se jetant sur le portable qu'il tenait toujours, pianotant vivement le numéro de Suède. La sonnerie retentit un long moment et il se demanda si Suède allait finalement décrocher. Parfois, ses appels restaient sans réponse.

Ce ne fut pas le cas cette fois-ci.

 _\- Ah !_ s'écria-t-il, échauffé, avant d'entendre la moindre salutation. _Explique-moi, Sve, pourquoi « drakkar » viendrait de ta langue, hein ? L'islandais serait plus logique déjà ! Et pourquoi pas le danois, aussi !_

Un petit rire, doux et nerveux, se fit entendre de l'autre côté de l'appareil. Il était visiblement tombé sur Finlande qui le salua chaleureusement.

 _\- Moi moi, Dan ! Attends un instant, Sue-san est dehors, il répare la maison d'Hanatamago. Une branche lui est tombée dessus, tu te rends compte ? Je lui ai dit que le téléphone avait sonné, il ne devrait pas tarder, ne t'inquiète pas. Ah ! Le voilà !_

 _\- Mmh ?_

L'intervention de Finlande avait coupé tout son échauffement et il ne fit que gronder en réponse au grognement interrogatif de la voix grave de Suède.

 _\- Dan ?_

 _\- Ja, Sve… Dis-moi, pourquoi c'est de toi que vient « drakkar » ?_

Danemark ne sut déceler, par téléphone, si le bref silence de Suède était dû à l'étonnement ou _l'agacement._

 _\- Pas moi. C'est français._

 _\- Français ?!_ répéta Danemark, échangeant un regard interloqué avec Norvège.

 _\- Ja. Ya un k de trop._

 _\- Merci, bro ! France a intérêt à avoir une réponse !_

 _\- Mmh_ , fut tout ce que lui répondit Suède avant de raccrocher. Danemark regarda son téléphone, puis Norvège, et se leva d'un bond, envoyant valdinguer le coussin au drapeau danois sur le canapé.

\- Où vas-tu, Dan ? l'appela Norvège dans le salon alors qu'il se précipitait vers son manteau, achetant rapidement un billet d'avion sur son téléphone.

\- En France !

* * *

Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivés à Paris Aéroport que Danemark percuta d'un autre problème au mot « drakkar » pour désigner les bateaux de ses ancêtres. Il se tourna vers Norvège qui l'avait suivi jusqu'au sol français.

\- Mais, Nor, dis-moi, depuis toute à l'heure, on parle de mots signifiant « dragon », pas « bateau ».

\- Métonymie, Dan.

\- Dans un sens, soupira Danemark qui se souvenait du phénomène, c'est assez classe, que nos figures de proue aient autant marqué les esprits. Même si Dreki n'était qu'un nom, certes, le plus courant, parmi tant d'autres.

\- Il faut dire aussi que si tu avais un peu plus commercé avec les Francs, enlevant ces figures de proue pour aborder en ami les Landvættir du sol franc, la réalité serait toute autre.

Danemark rit gaiement, assenant de fortes frappes dans le dos de Norvège qui tressaillit à peine malgré sa frêle carrure.

\- Ose dire que tu ne t'es pas amusé à cette époque ! Même Sve, avant qu'il n'ouvre son Austvregr.

\- Les sources ne mentionnent que les _Dani_ et les _Nortmanni_ , murmura Norvège avec un sourire en coin. Danemark ricana :

\- Tu faisais partie de ces _« Hommes du Nord »_ , Nor.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais nié. Les querelles entre les souverains francs laissaient leurs territoires exempts de défense. Et les monastères étaient tellement tentants.

\- Haha, ja ! Richesses gratuites !

Ils se turent tous les deux. Danemark se retrouvait plus qu'embarrassé, même s'il tentait vainement de le cacher. Il venait de s'exclamer en plein milieu de l'aéroport sur ses exploits vikings… en croisant le regard azuré de France. A la réflexion, ils parlaient tous les deux tantôt en norvégien, tantôt en danois, et le Français ne devait guère avoir compris ce qu'ils disaient.

 _\- Bonjour !_ dit-il avec un grand sourire, usant sciemment de sa langue maternelle, plutôt que de l'anglais. Danemark n'était pas certain qu'il s'en sorte si la conversation tournait au français, même s'il y avait eu une époque où la langue de Molière avait été prééminente en Europe.

 _\- Bonjour, France_ , le salua sommairement Norvège, rentrant dans son jeu, malgré les grands yeux implorants de Danemark. L'échange fut intercepté par France qui rit doucement, un peu sarcastique, un peu moqueur.

 _\- J'ai pourtant entendu du latin et du français._

C'était vrai qu'il avait parodié l'expression _« Hommes du Nord »_ dans un français approximatif. Danemark se frotta l'arrière du crâne, quelque peu gêné.

\- Haha… On repensait au bon vieux temps.

\- Les Vikings ne sont aujourd'hui qu'un bon souvenir, même ici. _Bienvenue, mes amis_ , sourit France, dans un anglais plutôt accentué mais correct. Il semblait toujours avoir un peu de mal à ne pas parler sa chère langue, ou la rappeler dans son ton ou quelques mots incorporés dans ses phrases, sur son propre sol.

\- J'ai été étonné par votre arrivée impromptue.

\- Mathias avait une interrogation pressante, lui indiqua Norvège en insistant bien sur son prénom humain, indiquant par là qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une affaire reliée au Danemark mais plutôt personnelle. France hocha la tête et les invita à venir chez lui, ce qu'ils acceptèrent volontiers, n'allant pas repartir de sitôt.

Une fois installés dans le luxueux appartement du Français, attablés devant de l'hydromel et du vin, Danemark posa enfin sa question :

\- France, ça me taraude vraiment, mais pourquoi, diable pourquoi, « drakkar » ?

Un rire clair et réellement amusé secoua l'élégante silhouette de France.

\- Tu ne viens que maintenant, _mon ami_ ? Depuis le temps que ce mot est usité. Deux siècles, bientôt.

\- Autant ? s'écria Danemark avec une grimace, se tournant vers Norvège pour une confirmation. Il hocha lentement la tête.

\- « Drakkar » a été créé par un historien français, lui apprit France, tournoyant distraitement son vin. Augustin Jal, fondateur du journal _Archéologie navale_ , en 1840.

\- Tu sembles bien au courant, releva Danemark en plissant des yeux, un horrible doute germant dans son esprit. France rit en haussant les épaules :

\- J'ai une bonne mémoire, _mon ami_ !

\- Mais tu as bien eu une raison de t'en souvenir…

Un autre sourire lui répondit, cette fois-ci mystérieux, malicieux et un tantinet victorieux. Le doute qui l'avait saisi ne fit que croître et à l'écarquillement imperceptible qu'il entrevoyait dans les yeux de Norvège, son vieil ami avait eu la même idée que lui.

\- C'est une vengeance, France ?! s'étrangla Danemark, manquant de renverser sa chope sous le coup de la surprise. Pour les raids et l'installation en Normandie ?

\- Oh, oh ! rit le Français en agitant la main. Ce serait tellement inélégant de ma part. L'idée vint d'un humain…

\- Au contraire, ce serait des représailles très élégantes, murmura Norvège avec comme de l'admiration dans la voix. Si France n'acquiesça pas, son horripilant sourire satisfait était de retour.

\- Ce mot est une aberration ! s'écria Danemark, en fourrageant dans ses cheveux. Norvège hocha la tête plusieurs fois en énumérant les différentes fautes :

\- Faute de nombre, car basé sur du pluriel, que ce soit sur l'une ou l'autre des étymologies hypothétiques, le « dreki, drekar » norrois ou « drake, drakar » suédois. Pour le premier, erreur du « e » devenu « a », pour le second, anachronisme. Et on a eu beau en discuter avec les trolls, on n'a pas su déceler d'où vient le deuxième k. Dans tous les cas, une terrible métonymie.

\- Augustin Jal n'avait écrit le mot qu'avec un seul k, reprenant réellement le suédois, leur avoua France, qui peinait à cacher son amusement.

\- Pourquoi le suédois ? gémit Mathias. Un coup d'œil vers le sourire goguenard de France lui soutira un autre gémissement.

\- Et d'où viendrait le deuxième k ?

A la question de Norvège, France n'haussa qu'une épaule distraite, murmurant avec un amusement palpable :

\- Ajout fantaisiste. _Alala,_ _mes amis, je vous jure_ , ces humains !

\- Evidemment, les humains, marmonna Norvège. Danemark releva la tête de ses bras dans lesquels il s'était caché, mortifié, pour lui jeter un regard implorant. Mais Norvège n'y prit pas garde. Il ne répondit à sa demande implicite qu'une fois qu'ils furent seuls, invités par France à passer la nuit dans sa demeure.

\- Je ne peux pas. Il est protégé par son sang celte, même s'il ne les voit plus. Ce serait ennuyant de déclencher une guéguerre entre créatures magiques.

Cette fois-ci, Danemark eut beau utiliser l'ensemble de ses ressources d'expressions adorables, moue battue, yeux de chiot, lippe tremblante et offre de massages, Norvège refusa.

Mais le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'était bien que le mot « drakkar » était désormais tellement utilisé par le grand public qu'il serait littéralement impossible de remettre au goût du jour les véritables termes.


End file.
